


Maybe It Wasn't So Bad I Fell For You

by littlegaydonut



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegaydonut/pseuds/littlegaydonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't planing for much to happen during your 15 minute break, although maybe you can't help but fall once in a while...even if its getting hit with a cart and then falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It Wasn't So Bad I Fell For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first try at fanfic, hope you like this little treat.

You've been working at 'Coffee and Books' for about a few months now and even though you don't exactly consider anyone here your friend, your co-workers aren't too bad. They do their jobs and leave you at peace, so you're happy with that much. Its been a rather slow day so you decide now would be a good time for your 15 minute break. You head over to the in-store coffee shop and buy an all-black coffee. The barista gives you a questioning look but decides against saying anything about it. Once you have your coffee, you walk towards the philosophy section where you enjoy spending most of your free time. You turn the corner of the bookshelf only to be rammed by a cart, making you fall on your ass, which first of all, ow. Second, its a miracle you didn't spill too much of your drink on yourself or you would have gone on a murder spree. Before you get a chance to complain, you realize that the culprit is having a hard time trying to form a coherent sentence.

  
"OHMI... IM SOO SORRY...I-I DIDN'T SEE Y-YOU THERE! I REALLY AM SORRY. PLEASE DON'T MENTION THIS TO MY MANAGER...that's the second time today." You didn't understand her at first, so you decided to get up off the ground.

  
"So is this how you get people to fall for you, cutie?" Apparently she was one to easily fluster.

  
"I-I...umm..."

  
"I'm joking! Don't hurt yourself. Look no harm done, so I won't mention it to... hold on you work here?" You notice her name tag "Laura H."

  
"Yeah!? And I'm guessing you do too?" she said unsure of her answer.

  
You wondered why you'd never seen her before, so you asked her. She works in the children's department, and due to the lack of employees recently, they called her in to help with the later shift.

  
"So that's the reason you hadn't injured me sooner huh, our schedules differ," you smirked and realized she was going to apologize for the too manyth time again.

  
"Look I really am sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt and..." you cut her off and she huffed in annoyance.

  
"Again... I accept your apology. I didn't get hurt and you don't have to worry about it. Maybe it wasn't so bad I fell for you."

  
After work you both decide to grab a bite and exchange phone numbers. For science of course.


End file.
